


Red Gold

by KyGrace



Category: Red Gold
Genre: #Drama, #Unrequited love, #fantasy - Freeform, #romance, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyGrace/pseuds/KyGrace
Summary: Prince Keegan faces trouble when falling in love with someone in the lowest status.
Relationships: Keegan Finch/Bela Smith, Keegan Finch/Lucian Doyle, Loralie Finch/Tristan Finch, Tynan Finch/Caroline Birch
Kudos: 1





	Red Gold

_“Everything I was, I carry with me. Everything I will be, lies waiting on the road ahead”- Ma Jian_

“Keegan, honey? Did you hear me?”, Loralie asks.

“Huh? Oh sorry, could you repeat that?”, He replies.

Loralie sighed with impatience, “I asked if you were excited for the wedding?”, She presses.

“Of course, dear mother”, He says with fake excitement.

‘I really don’t want to have this conversation now, or ever’, Keegan thought.

“Well I’m glad, she’s a lovely lady”, Loralie says with a smile, standing up.

He felt like rolling his eyes at her comment.

“Won’t you join us for supper? Your fiancé and her parents came all the way from their kingdom to ours”, She asked.

He knew it wasn’t really a question.

“Of course, mother”, He said with a bow.

She shouted with excitement and then quickly righted herself, leaving the room and expecting Keegan to follow behind.

He took a deep breath, ‘I just have to make it through this, then I can go to bed’, He thinks, a smile reaching his face with the thought of gaining some much needed sleep.

He walked behind his mother, his shoulders tensing just at the mere sight of his fiancé.

“Prince Keegan”, She giggled obnoxiously as she bowed.

“Princess Bela”, He says with a fake smile, bowing and kissing her hand.

His ears wanted to burst just at the sound of her voice.

He sat down quickly at the table, waiting to say prayers with his family before starting to eat.

“So, how has your day been going?”, Bela asks.

“Pretty well”, Keegan lies.

He just wanted this all to be over.

He zoned out for a while until he heard laughing around the table.

“What’s so funny?”, Keegan asks with a confused smile.

“Honey you really need to pay attention more, anyways-, we had a request of money for medicine”, His mother said.

“And it was from a poor family”, His father said, the whole table lighting up with laughter once again.

“...What’s so funny about that?”, Keegan asks.

“It’s from the lowest status, why would they ever think they can even step foot anywhere near our gorgeous palace”, His father continued.

He felt his chest tighten. This wasn’t right, but he knew if he spoke up, he would be punished.

He just sat there in silence as his family joked about their misfortune, and rolled in their lavish wealth.

After he finished eating, he didn’t even wait for the rest of his family to finish, he stood up and took care of his dishes.

“Keegan let your mother do tha-“, His father started.

“It’s ok, I got it”, He says, cleaning the dishes.

He quickly left before he would get in trouble.

He closed and locked his door, tears welling up in his eyes and he threw one of his many books onto the floor.

“How rude, how inconsiderate. They don’t understand how hard those people work, just to get a single penny in this corrupted country”, He rambles angrily.

An idea then hit him.

He would simply deliver the money himself.

No one had ever seen his face, the wealthy families were never shown unless they had events like weddings and such, which haven’t happened for at least a decade in his family.

He snuck into the elevator when it opened, letting out a breath when the doors closed.

He made haste as he walked towards his dads office, careful to make any sound as he opened the file cabinet and browsed through the recent files, he was about to give up when his eyes caught on a certain file.

He opened up the folder, skimming through it.

‘Doyle... request for money... reasoning, medicine, aha, found it’, He thought.

He then quickly folded the file up and stuffed it in his pocket, and headed back to the elevator.

He walked out of the elevator, heading towards the vault.

“What are you doing?”, A voice said.

“AHH- Dustan! Heyyyy”, Keegan says.

Dustan raises his brow, his armor clinking loudly as he turned to face Keegan.

“Not up to no good are you?”, He joked.

“N-no of course not”, Keegan awkwardly laughed.

He felt bad for lying to his best friend, but this was important.

“Have a good night”, Dustan says, and walks away, more guilt filling in Keegan’s chest as he realized Dustan trusted him enough to leave him next to the vault.

He took a breath in and opened the door, closing it quietly, his feet loudly thumping against the metal floors.

He punched the code in, and hoped no one was around as the door loudly and automatically opened.

There were millions of safes every where, luckily, he knew the code to just one from a paper he accidentally saw his mother holding.

He punched the code in, the safe opening with a click.

He took the file back out, looking to see how much was requested.

He took the amount out of the vault, closing it and the vault door, before practically running out of the room.

He ran all the way to his room, closing and locking the door.

He grabbed his cloak, pulling it on enough to cover his face but he could still see, and opened his window, the un grateful chill of the night seeping into his thin cloak.

He shivered, and looked around for something to use to get down his balcony.

His eyes landed on the rope that tied his curtains up, quickly untying it and throwing it down the balcony, tying the other end to one of the bed posts.

He slid down, holding in a shout as his feet hit the ground a abruptly.

He crouched down from the eyes of the guards, throwing a rock at one of their heads, the voices of their arguing reaching his ears.

He quickly slipped past them, gliding with the shadows.

——

He had no idea how long he had been walking, his feet aching and chest heaving. He had to keep going, no matter what.

His eyes caught onto a stranger, his eye brows shooting up in surprise, the guard asleep and the stranger reaching for bread.

He did not want to reveal himself, so regrettably, turned around and kept walking, only to bump into the stranger who was not watching where they were going.

He shouted as his back met the ground, pain shooting up his spine.

“Oh my gosh, are you ok?”, The stranger says, holding their hand out for him to take.

“Yeah I’m f-fine...”, He mumbled as he got a good look at the stranger.

He had dark hair, piercing brown eyes, and scruff.

“I’m Lucian, sorry for totaling into you..”, He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh it’s fine, truly”, Keegan says with a shy smile.

What was this that he was feeling? It was like his stomach was twisting, but not in the bad way like whenever his parents was discussing the poor family earlier.

He said nothing as he stated at him, dumbfounded.

“It was nice meeting you, but I have to go”, Lucian says.

“Oh uh ok”, Keegan says, watching him walk away.

He shook his head and continued walking.

‘What was that...’, He thought.

He continued to think about Lucian until his eyes caught on a stump with the name Doyle carved into it.

His eyes met a house that looked like it was falling apart.

He felt bad for waking the family up at such a hour, but he needed to do this.

He knocked not one, but twice, and eventually a third time.

No answer.

He stood there for a moment before signing.

He would try again tomorrow.

He began his long walk back, the stranger occasionally crossing his mind, as he climbed through his window, righted everything, then drifted off to sleep.

“I’ll try again tomorrow...”, He mumbles with a yawn before fully succumbing to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh I decided to take a break from BS&T so I started a new story LOL


End file.
